


Bloodstained Stars

by Agent3Novi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Child Murder, Gun Violence, Original Character-centric, Other, cute little kid, trust me it's a lot better than the tags suggest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi
Summary: In the aftermath of the war, Hoshi's family finds the perfect man to fill the hole in their lives that her father's death left, but not is all as it seems with him and his "love"...





	Bloodstained Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinkkitcat89](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Pinkkitcat89).



> TAH DAH~!  
> Remember that original work I mentioned at the end of _A Glitchy Fight_? Whelp, I managed to get it done early, so here it is, enjoy! o(^∀^*)o

There’s a mansion on a hill nestled deep within in the forest. A worn , dusty path leads up to the entrance, where a family of four stands. The father waves goodbye, dons a soldier's uniform, a full backpack slung over his shoulders. His wife is tearful but happy for this honor. The eldest daughter is somber, standing in the doorway, fidgeting with her star necklace, knowing that this may be the last time she ever sees him. The younger daughter is cheerful, hugging her dad and saying “See you later!”, too young to understand the finality of this goodbye. He hugs her back, tips his cap to his family, a final farewell, and strides off down the dirt road. As the red autumn leaves drift down on the hillside, there’s a sense of foreboding. A chill runs down the eldest’s spine. The three of them head inside, ready to continue the day as normal, eager for a distraction from the dark thoughts and possibilities the future may bring. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The news came sometime in the winter. The two sisters were playing in the library. A game of make-believe wherein the girl was a heroic witch who helped everyone by vanquishing the evil from their lives, and the teen played everyone else, switching between roles seamlessly, sans outfits. That was okay though, they would just pretend.

They heard the knock, then their mother’s footsteps as she went to answer the door. The sisters quieted and pressed up against the parlor door. The conversation was muffled, the duo could only make out indistinct murmurs of a few men and their mother. There was a gasp, a thud, a sob. 

They pushed the door open to the sight of their mother knelt on the ground, weeping, and two men dressed in military uniforms trying to comfort her.

The younger sister ran forward, play witch-hat falling to the floor. She rushed up to her mother and gave her a hug, trying to comfort her, then asked why she was crying.

The elder sister shook her head and averted her eyes, knowing full well why. She never thought herself the crying type, but a few tears trickled down her face anyway. She turned and walked into the hall and up the stairs before she could hear the men's answer to her sister's question as if never hearing the words spoken aloud would make the truth less real.

The family dog followed her out, whimpering in question of the tears splattering the floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been months now. The war is over. The winter snow has long since melted away and left the buds and blossoms of spring in its wake. The two girls are in the kitchen, the elder gazing through the window and admiring the spring wildflowers while she bakes, and the younger ''helping'' her out.

The child takes a butter knife and carves letters into some of the cookies. An ''H'' for her sister, Hoshi, an ''M'' for her mommy, and a ''B'' for her, Brewer. Her sister takes the lettered cookies and places them on the baking sheet, thinking but not saying about how the letters probably won't be on the finished cookies.

She takes the sheet and opens the oven to place it inside, but before she can, Brewer places one more cookie onto the sheet. Its marked with a ''D''.

When Hoshi asks who the cookie is for, her sister replies that ''it's for Daddy when he comes home!''

She tries to hide her grimace, saying that he isn't coming back.

Her sister argues that maybe he will. She doesn't have the heart to argue or point out the many suitors meeting with their mother to try and win her over in the absence of their late father.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The man holding their mother's hand was almost perfect. He was polite, holding open doors for them, always saying please and thank you, very neat and proper, a true gentleman. He gave them all gifts, dolls, flowers, treats, you name it. He treated them all very well, acting kindly, helping them out with chores, taking them out for delightful trips to town. It seemed that their mother had found the perfect man to fill the hole in all their lives that their father's death had left.

But… something about the man didn't sit right with Hoshi. Maybe it was how he talked about the house and their family's money a little too often, or how his smiles never quite reached his eyes, or how he seemed just a  _ little  _ too good to be true. But Hoshi shrugged off the uneasy feeling as nothing but lingering paranoia from all of the adventure and mystery stories she read (they sure do love their twist villains, don't they?), and besides, he made her mother and sister happy, and that was what mattered most, right?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their wedding soon came and went. It was hosted in the town church and everyone in the town came. The sisters served as the flower girls and some boy the two didn't really know all too well was the ring bearer. The couple said their vows and kissed. Everyone celebrated with cake and dancing. Nothing too out of the ordinary.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brewer tiptoed through the dark halls of the house. It was late, past her bedtime in fact, and she had to pee but didn't want to wake anyone up, so she resolved to sneaking around. 

She stopped as she passed by the office, curious of the light leaking out of the bottom of the door. The door was slightly ajar, she nudged it open a little further and peeked through.

Her mommy and new-daddy were sitting at the desk piled high with papers. They seemed to be writing on the one unobstructed sheet in the center. They were muttering to each other as they wrote, something about ''wills'' and ''ownership'' and ''what's mine is yours and yours is mine'', she couldn't really hear.

Nature's call started to outweigh the call of her curiosity, so she quietly pushed the door back to its original position and continued on her way to the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_KABANG!_ **

'' _ AAAUUUGH!!! _ ''

Hoshi jolted awake at the sound of someone screaming. She sat for a few seconds while trying to process what the hell had just happened. The dog, who had been sleeping soundly at the foot of her bed, snapped to attention, growling and running towards the bedroom door. It pushed the door open and ran out into the hall. Hoshi kicked off her blankets and followed soon after.

In the hall, she, quite literally, ran into Brewer. The two briefly questioned one another on if they knew what was going on but stopped when they saw the dog dash into their parent's room.

They rushed over, then were halted in shock by the sight that awaited them.

Their mother lay eerily still on the floor, mouth and eyes open in a now silent scream, blood pooling beneath her. A red hole in her chest leaked the sickening liquid onto her white flowery nightgown. Their step-father stood over her, a gun in his hand.

Hoshi tried to quietly pull her sister away before he noticed them, he  _ had _ just killed their mom and she didn't know if he would kill them too, but then her sister screamed and the dog snarled just a moment too soon.

Their step-fa-- no, she couldn't even think of him like that anymore--  _ the murderer  _ whipped around, giving them the hardest glare she had ever seen someone give. His frown deepened and he muttered something. His hand raised, pointing the -- _ still smoking _ \-- gun right at Hoshi's head. 

The dog barked and jumped at the murderer's chest, leaving his shot wide and knocking him down. He thrashed, trying to fight off the dog as it was biting at him.

Brewer tried to run forward to grab the dog, but Hoshi pulled her back. She dragged her little sister out of the room, through the hall, and down the stairs.

''L-let me go! I n-need to go save Tsuda!'' Brewer sobbed, trying to push off her older sister.

''This isn't some game, Brewer! We need to save  _ ourselves _ right now!'' Hoshi whisper-shouted at her.

**_KABANG!_ **

The gunshot resonated throughout the entire house, along with a pained dying howl. The two sisters stopped in shock. Brewer paled and stumbled, Hoshi flinched and then started running even faster.

_ Tmp-tmp-tmp-tmp-  _ Footsteps were fast approaching from the stairs.

The duo ran into the closed door to the parlor. Hoshi tried the knob while Brewer silently cry-panicked next to her. The door wouldn't budge.

_ Tmp-tmp-tmp-tmp- _ from the hall now, the murderer was fast approaching.

Hoshi threw her entire weight against the door. She heard something splinter and crash together on the other side. Brewer was holding onto her with all the strength she could muster, trying to stay with the  _ one lifeline she had-! _

**_KABANG!_ **

The girl didn't even go down with so much as a scream. She just went limp and slumped over onto her sister's legs.

Hoshi whipped around and grabbed her sister's bleeding head, hand pressed to the wound trying to stop the bleeding even though she knew there was nothing that she could do now for her. The tears were like waterfalls down her face as she collapsed onto the ground, fight draining out of her. 

''Your turn~'' 

She glanced upwards and the last thing she would ever see was the silver gun barrel pointed at her head.

**_KABANG!_ **

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, the town police came to the mansion. The newlywed husband had come to the police station teary eyed and sobbing, begging the police to come immediately, saying that his wife and children had been murdered while he was away.

They came of course and what they found was quite a shock. The door to the hall had been blocked off by a chair (That was now laying on its side, looking as if it had been hastily shoved away from the door), and when they entered the hall they found the bodies of the two daughters on the ground, clothes a dark crimson from having spent the night stewing in the puddle of blood. Both had died from gunshot wounds to the head.

When the investigators came to the master bedroom, they found the body of the wife on the floor, long since bled out from a gunshot hole in her chest. The dog was laying next to her, hole in the stomach still dripping a bit of blood.

The bedroom window was shattered and a trail of blood led outside and into the forest. 

The investigators called on the town detective to figure out what had happened. They returned to the crime scene and retrieved the bullets, then interrogated the husband.

He said that he had been at his good friend's house on the other side of town, they had been working on a cabinet together, as the friend was a carpenter, that the customer needed the next day and by the time they were done working it was already dark. He took a shortcut through the forest and when he had made it back to his house it was already over, everyone was dead.

The investigators went to talk with the carpenter to see if it was true. He confirmed his story and had the cabinet and also had the dirtied dishes for two to prove it (they had taken a dinner break at some point, he explained). The other people who were around that night also confirmed the story. They returned to the house and the bloody trail leading into the forest. It stopped by a stream and they found a revolver hidden in the bushes. Five of its bullets had been fired. They deduced that this gun was the weapon used in the murder.

The investigators inquired around the town to find any more suspects. They found a few people whose stories were a bit suspicious and deemed them suspects. Now that they had the crime, the evidence, and the suspects, they were ready to bring down justice on whoever had murdered the innocent family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Someone was tried, found guilty, and convicted, but they weren't the husband. Why would the murderer ever even  _ be _ the husband? He was such a kind man and loved his wife and kids and was so heartbroken when they died, there was no way he could have been the murderer, right?

At least, that's what everyone thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The widower received all of the family's money and their house, as per his and his wife's will. He chose to sell the house, saying that he couldn't bear to live in the same place where he lost his love and his children. It took a few months to find someone who would buy the mansion even though it was being heavily undersold and had been completely cleaned up, probably because of the  _ murders _ that had happened inside. But still, they managed to sell it to a family of ten who couldn't find a big enough house anywhere else and didn't mind the creep factor.

The widower took the money and secretly split it 60/40 with his carpenter friend, as agreed for him to do the job and the other to cover for him.

The agreed date for the new family to move in came and the widower and his friend came with them to give them a personal tour of the house…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The police were investigating the mansion,  _ again _ .

A few hours after the family had gone with the widower and the carpenter for the move-in tour of the house they had come running back to town, wide-eyed, shaking, and screaming. 

When they had been calmed down enough to talk coherently, they started going on and on about how they had narrowly escaped with their lives and would not be going back there, no siree. 

Their story went that the widower and the carpenter had been going on ahead of the group. They had stepped into a room and the door had abruptly slammed shut before the family could enter. There was a lot of rattling of the doorknob, hammering on the door, and screams that sounded like they came from someone who had seen a ghost. Then the screams turned to shrieks and abruptly stopped with two thuds on the ground. The family had run at that point, not wanting to run into whoever or whatever had done that. 

The police had sent the investigative team out,  _ again _ and the family had grabbed their bags and immediately left town, not wanting to get any more involved in any of this town's crazy deadly accidents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two men were found dead in one of the mansion's side rooms. They both appeared to had died from knife wounds, a four-pointed star carved out of each of their chests. The pool of blood on the ground was smeared towards the wall where a message had been painted with the blood:

_**HE KILLED US** _

The investigators couldn't find any sign of a murder weapon or any sign that anyone else had been in the room at all. It was quite a mystery what had happened…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bodies were buried and the case went on as it had been going. That is, nowhere. There wasn't enough evidence to even give an inkling of who had done it, so the case was dropped and deemed unsolvable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were reports. Reports of screams, reports of the smell of fresh blood, reports of stomping footsteps, reports of gunshots, and on and on coming from the abandoned mansion and the people who lived closest to it.

There was nothing though when the investigators came to check in on it. No signs of someone living in it, messing around in it, heck, the place didn't even look like someone had stepped in in decades what with all its dust, dirt, and grime (surprising that no one noticed the tears in the wallpaper and scratches in the wooden floor).

Soon, rumors began to spread, that the house was haunted, that the ghosts of the dead family still haunted it, that anyone who stepped inside would be murdered by the vengeful spirits.

The superstitious people of the town decided to leave well enough alone and never again steped foot in the mansion for decades, letting the house become one with the forest surrounding it and leaving it and its possibly angry phantoms alone and undisturbed…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Until on a dare, you decided to disturb the peace and awaken the wraiths of the blood-soaked past.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by an idea me and my close friend Pinkkitcat worked on together earlier this year, then promptly forgot about (-u-;;)
> 
> Brewer is actually Pink's OC (though she didn't make much of a personality, so I had to basically write that from scratch), so lemme give credit where credit is due!
> 
> This was written as a prequel to a chose-you-own-adventure horror story we were going to colab on, if I can ever finish it I will try to post it, no promises though! ( ' u - ) ~ *
> 
> So yeah, thank you for reading and have a good day!


End file.
